Supernatural
by crazyChick7
Summary: My own version of what could have happened in the aftermath of "no rest for the wicked."


Just because it's on on Thursday

Just because it's on on Thursday! Can't wait!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

The aftermath of no rest for the wicked- it's the stuff we didn't see!!

The street was quiet, empty now of the demons that had separated him from the boys. Bobby Singer walked quietly across the street, taking care to keep a good

eye out in case any demon had decided to stay behind. It only took one.

It was ten past midnight and still the house was silent. No triumphant exit, nothing. Not even Lillith had emerged. The house was in darkness and that was almost

worse.

He let himself in, forcing the lock with a knife. He sidestepped the corpse in the hallway, barely giving himself time to gag. Lillith's work obviously. His mind was full of

the worry and fear that he would be finding more than one person on the floor tonight. He searched the downstairs rooms carefully, not bothering to call for them in

case he would give away their position.

A small cry reached his ears. He froze, poised on the balls of his feet, ready to strike, like the hunter he was, and with his knife raised. Could it be them? He edged

forward slowly, coming to a stop in front of a door. He heard it again.

He pulled the door open, knife at the ready. On the other side of the door a small family, a mother father and little girl, huddled together and squeaked at the sight

of him. The little girl cried openly. He hastily put his knife down.

"It's ok. I'm a friend. Have you seen two boys? Where did they go?"

Terrified squeaks and a teary shake of his head was all the response he got. He sighed. "Stay down here," he said, "Close the door and stay quiet."

Bobby turned and continued to hunt for the boys.

Only one year ago he had found Dean on his knees in the middle of a muddy street cradling the dead body of his brother. Just like then, he had arrived too late.

Bobby was frozen in the doorway, his eyes glued on the floor. Glued to Dean. Glued to his bloody body and the look of pain on his face.

They had failed. They had not saved Dean. Dean's deal had come due. Bobby lost count of the amount of hunts he had been on; the amount of hunts that had come

down to the wire, just like now, and the amount he had managed to pull off. It didn't seem fair.

He thought of how angry he had been when he had found out what Dean had done. He thought back to that day in the salvage yard and how angry he had been.

He couldn't feel anything like that now. He dropped to his knees and put a hand on the poor boys cheek. He bowed his head.

"You need to look after Dean," A voice said from behind him. Bobby whipped around, just in time to see Sam feet disappear around the door. He didn't even have

time to call after him. "I'll be back soon."

As a matter of fact, it was only after two hours did Sam return. By that time, of course, he had gotten the story of what had happened from the terrified family who

had heard almost everything. Bobby spent those hours cleaning up the poor boy and sitting with him. He did not speak to him, knowing full well that Dean- or

whatever had made him Dean- was currently in hell paying the price for his brothers life.

"Sa-"

The younger Winchester stood in the doorway with a look on his face that plainly said that he wished he were with his brother writhing in agony in the bowels of hell. Bobby didn't know what to say. Dean hadn't gone to a better place and Sam was all he had left.

"I never should have came back."

"That boy," Bobby was quick to counter, "that stubborn boy loved you so damn much. You need to remember that it's not your fault. Hell, it's not even his."

"It's mine," Sam said, in a faraway voice not at all like his own. His hands were smeared with blood and his face was white. "This whole thing. Mom died to protect me from yellow eyes. Then dad and now him."

"Sam," Bobby stood up, "you can't start to think like that. It's important"

"I loved him," Sam said quietly with his eyes on Dean. Bobby had closed the boys eyes but the look of pain on his face was clear.

"And he loved you."

"I loved him," Sam continued, oblivious to Bobby. "He was my big brother. The guy that was always there for me. I spent my life watching him; copying him and he spent his protecting me. _Nothing bad'll ever happen to you while I'm around, _and he meant it. Took on every evil son of a bitch. Nothing scared him."

Sam stopped and Bobby said nothing. Sam continued in a smaller voice,

"And he died. He died just like that." Sam clicked his fingers, "Dean died and I'm still alive."

"Sam,"

"He's dead and I'm alive."

Sam, he tried again

"Why Bobby?"

He continued again, wide eyed, "How can he be dead? And why am I still here."

Bobby tried to pull him into a hug but Sam jumped out of his reach. "I don't want to be here. I want to be with him."

Random place to end but this is only a one shot because I am excited about season 4!!


End file.
